Knotty Sephiroth
by obsidians
Summary: Sephiroth needs a massage and Tifa offers and he accepts and Yuffie overhears and thinks the worst. Yes I suck at summaries, cute and funny...oh and dedicated to my sakurablossomhime


I don't own FF7 or its characters and won't be held responsible if Sephiroth is stuffed in my closet as my personal concubine and inaccessible to other fic writers until I decide to release him…..oh and make no profit from writing these stories, yadda yadda, please review.

Roll 'em…..

Tifa hadn't been happy when Sephiroth started coming to her bar once he had been given a position at WRO and it was announced that he was "cured" to the population at large. He had gone out of his way to apologize to those he had harmed, who were still alive, including her and had told her how he had been controlled by Jenova during that time.

However, it was her misfortune that it appeared his home was close to her bar, as he had started frequenting it, she had resented it, but was too polite to outright ban him, besides he posed no obvious threat and often read quietly by himself before the fire and tipped well. She couldn't see why he had to chosen her place and complained about it to her friends, until Vincent supplied her with the answer that he had deduced from his own period of isolation; he was lonely. He had no one left who really knew that he had once been a powerful General and a force to be reckoned with and what few friends he had had, were long gone. At least in her bar, there were people who knew him from before and that probably made him feel a little less isolated in a world he no longer had a place in.

After that, Tifa had gone out of way to talk to him and be friendlier towards him, he had seemed surprised at first, but soon a tentative friendship had been forged and she actually found herself liking him. Yes he wasn't great socially, but he was polite, intelligent and well read.

She greeted him when he came into her bar on a slow afternoon and seemed to wince as he took his usual seat, "Afternoon Sephiroth, would you like your usual?" she asked him.

"Orange juice this time please" he said, he only ever seemed to drink fruit juice of some sort. She noticed that he seemed to wince again as he adjusted himself to face her.

"What's wrong with your back?" she asked him.

"I think I pulled something working out" he replied and almost leapt out his skin as Tifa plunged her hand down the back of his jacket and _fondled_ the bare skin there.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded, leaping to his feet.

"You have a huge knot on your back, right under your shoulder blade, here" she said poking it through his jacket. "I was just checking to see if that was the case" she explained.

"You might have asked my permission first before you _groped_ me" he complained.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you" she said blushing.

"Are you normally this forward with a man?" he asked her, taking a seat and suppressing his wince this time.

"Come on, I can take care of that for you" she suggested.

"Take care of it how?" he asked her.

"I'm a licensed massage therapist, as well as owning this bar" she explained. "And no, I _don't_ give a happy finish" she said defensively.

"You are? Wait, what is a happy finish?" he asked her.

"You know, like a rub and tug place" she said, making a stroking motion with her hand.

"I still don't get it" he said.

"How naive are you? You were in SOLDIER; you know, a place where men go to get a massage and receive a hand job at the end from a topless girl" she explained.

He looked disgusted at the idea "who would frequent so vile a place where he would have to lie where another man had just ejaculated?" he asked and seemed to shiver at the idea.

Tifa opened her mouth to explain why a _normal_ man _might_ enjoy it….. but decided to let it slide. "Well I don't do that, I have my table upstairs, I use clean towels with each client and the table sterilized is after each use. It would take a few minutes for me to set up, but give me twenty minutes with that knot and it will be history. What do you think of the idea?" she asked him, folding her arms as if in challenge.

"No happy finish?" he asked her suspiciously.

"None, you will be just as sexually frustrated as before" she said and he narrowed his eyes at this. "I remain fully dressed at all times" she insisted.

He looked at what little she wore."I guess that is acceptable. I don't have to get naked or anything?" he asked her.

"I would need you to remove your jacket and harness as they will get in the way, that is all, but if you want to flash more flesh at me, I won't say no" she teased him and could have sworn he blushed.

"You're _sure_ this will help?" he asked her hesitantly.

'I've made grown men cry with my hands, I'm certainly up to the task" she assured him.

"Okay I'm willing to try it" he said in a hesitant voice.

"Well go up and wait for me, Yuffie is expected soon, so I have to leave her a note" she explained and Sephiroth ascended the stairs and let himself into her apartment. She soon joined him and opened up her massage table and covered it with fresh towels. "You just have to put your head in the hole and relax; the rest is up to me" she explained. "Now take it off, big guy" she said with a wink and Sephiroth blushed a bit at how flirtatious she was being, but slipped off his jacket and harness, unaware how Tifa's eyes lit up at what he was displaying to her.

Yuffie came upon the bar a bit early and saw Tifa's note on the door, telling her to use her key to let herself in and wait in the bar; that Tifa was taking care of something upstairs and didn't wish to be disturbed. Yuffie did as instructed but was curious and went upstairs to the apartment to knock on the door, but paused when she heard Tifa's voice say, "Take it off" she paused even more what it implied and leaned over and placed her ear against the door.

Tifa took his clothes from him and carefully put them on a chair "Now lie down" she said.

"I don't really feel comfortable being like this in front of you" he groused.

"Just relax and let me take care of your problem" she said, ushering him towards the table.

"I'm not sure…." He objected.

"Just lie down, Sephiroth" she ordered him and Yuffie's mouth flew open in shock to find out that _he_ was in Tifa's apartment with her.

Tifa gently brushed Sephiroth's hair aside to expose his broad, muscular back and he shivered as goose bumps rose along his skin at this. "Any preference as to the scent of oil I use? Most men prefer sandalwood" she explained.

"Just go with that one then" he said indifferently while feeling kind of shy to be so exposed and vulnerable before Tifa, sure it was just his chest, but he wasn't used to being half naked in front of anyone, he wasn't a virgin, but it had been a long time since he had been with a woman and could count on two fingers how many there had been. The first had been a very attractive girl, which Angeal had arranged with her to give him a birthday present on his twenty-first birthday, he had been wildly offended that Angeal had assumed he couldn't find a girl he had wanted to. His first proposal had been from a young lab assistant when he was twelve! He had only decide to go through with it as a challenge when his friend had the gall to say right in front of her; wasn't he getting too old to be a virgin? He had taken her many times during that night and decided her didn't wish to continue to see her her as it turned out she was president of his fan club and her worshipful ways of him bothered him. So he broke it off with her and came away with nothing from that night but sexual experience and a preference for brunettes. His next encounter was the one and only night he'd allowed himself to get rip roaring drunk, he'd woken up with a massive hangover and a pretty dark haired girl in his bed and almost no memory of how he had got home or what had happened between them. He must have done something right, because she had stalked him for weeks afterwards and he decided crazy, possessive girls were not for him...and alcohol drank in excess not worth the bother. Of course he would never have to worry about women liking him ever again. With his reputation, he personally doubted a woman would ever look at him without seeing the crazy him. He could just see it; "Hello my name is Sephiroth, yes that's right, I did try and destroy the world, but that wasn't me; that was my mother...I was certifiably nuts during that time and being controlled by her. Can I buy you a drink?" Nope that wasn't happening. So it looked like cold showers and lots of workouts were in his future.

"Okay just so as you know, before we begin, you will get a pleasure-pain sort of feeling while we do this, just react however you're comfortable with, I have had people curse at me during these times and won't take offense" she explained to him and warmed the oil in the palm of her hands and then put her hands on his powder pale skin and began softly stroking the taut skin of his back and couldn't help noticing that it was soft, like silk covering steel and warm.

He tensed at the feeling of someone touching him, when he had allowed so few to do so in the past and mewed a bit in fear at first and blushed when he did so. She started by running the tips of her fingers over his skin, it was like being stroked with a feather, a shiver ran down his spine and he bit his lip against further mews. Those feather touches soon deepened and his mews turned to heated moans as her capable hands roamed all over his sore muscles and twisted and worried at the knot on him and discovered more and worked them as well. He blushed again as he found himself reflecting at how often he found himself in Tifa's bar; it had been innocent at first, he had just been seeking companionship. But then, one day she had bent over and showed him the nicest set of assets he had ever seen. "Lavender" his shocked brain had supplied at the colour of the slight string of her thong that ran between them, to come to a subtle point at the beginning of her…those firm cheeks looked so velvety. He knew it was wrong, but found himself there almost every night, hoping for another glimpse of heaven. He was forced to question why all females in this crowd seemed to dress so scantily, not that he was complaining.

He gasped out in a mixture of pleasure and pain and gripped her table hard at the strange sensation.

"Does that feel good?" she asked him.

"Yes" he cried out.

Yuffie was blushing heavily at the almost indecent cries Sephiroth was making and Tifa found it amusing at how he was making almost sexual sounding moans.

"I need to put more pressure on it; I have to get on top of you" she said and Yuffie's mouth dropped open at the idea and she practically fainted and Sephiroth's eyes snapped open when her legs straddled his waist and she sat on his back and her pert buns rested on his own and he blushed, way too aware of their soft, plush roundness. Then her hands seemed to knead him even deeper. "Oh, oh, oh, oh goddess" he cried out, squeezing his eyes tightly closed and gripped the edges of her table even harder.

"We're almost there, but you might want to loosen your grip or you'll break my table" she said with amusement in her voice and Yuffie to got a nose bleed, but was still glued to the spot in her eavesdropping of what she speculated was going on in the apartment; Sephiroth's answer was almost a wail.

Sephiroth was glad she couldn't see his face at how flushed he suspected it had become, it had been a long time since anyone had touched him and he was embarrassed that his blood was flowing into the _other_ head on his body, that hadn't been touched in what seemed like-forever and it uncomfortably raised in excitement that made him infinitely glad he was on his stomach so the monster was contained in his pants.

Tifa was no better at the feeling of the masculine body beneath her and the now relaxed muscles beneath her hands, his sexy moans were certainly not helping her soaked panties nor her throbbing clit, she was very careful not to grind herself against the granite hard buttocks her own rested upon. Goddess, why did he have to so attractive? She was glad he couldn't see her face, it was probably flushed. She found herself imagining sitting on top of him in the _other_ way, without clothes in their way. She suddenly longed to see him normally pale face flushed in excitement, his normally school features animated in arousal. If he was this vocal during a simple back massage; what would he sound like if they were making lo... She shook her head to clear it. Reminding herself she had a job to do, that she had volunteered for, she kneaded the final knot until it loosened beneath her soft, yet steely hands and with a final cry from Sephiroth, that made Yuffie silently gasp as well, she shakily got off of him. "Okay we're done, you can get dressed" she said, hoping her voice didn't sound strange. She decided she really should get a boyfriend and soon, the whole twenty-five year old virgin thing was obviously not working out for her, if she was getting this excited over _Sephiroth_.

"Mind if I stay here for a few more minutes?" he asked her, not wanting her to see what she had done to him through her innocent touches.

"Of course" she said and took a few more minutes to do a couple of unprofessional caresses and then rubbed the excess oil off of his back with a soft towel to his sighs. Sephiroth, himself felt more relaxed than he ever had in his entire life and welcomed her soft caresses. His body now under control, he got back into his harness and jacket and walked down the stairs with Tifa.

"Hi Tifa…..Sephiroth" a flustered looking Yuffie greeted them.

"Greetings Princess Yuffie" Sephiroth said with a polite smile and bow.

"Hi Yuffie, were you waiting long?" Tifa asked her.

"Nope, I've only been here for a few minutes; I swear. I hope you don't mind that I helped myself to a Caesar, well a double that is" she said, taking a hefty gulp of it.

"I haven't ever had one before, perhaps I can buy you one, Tifa and one for myself of course?' he asked her.

"Sure why not? You know that involves alcohol, right?" she teased him.

"I suddenly feel like having a stronger drink than normal" he observed. He went to sit in his normal spot and take out his book and then impulsively stood up. "Princess, do you mind if we join you?" he asked, pointing to the table Yuffie sat at, while Tifa made up the drinks and Tifa found herself surprised at his oddly social suggestion.

"Lose the Princess crap and grab a seat" she said and watched them both as they sat down. "I heard you" she said and noticed how they both blushed.

"It was a first for me…experiencing what Tifa had to offer me, I was reluctant at first, but she convinced me. So I took a chance and gave it a try…and shall definitely seek that again in the future" he explained.

"What?" Yuffie asked him, positive that Tifa was as virginal as herself.

"I gave him my special treatment; that never fails to satisfy" she agreed.

"She has marvellous hands, if you haven't tried her already; I recommend that you do" he said to Yuffie and she got another nosebleed at this; she was into men but somehow the image of Tifa kneeling between her legs and….

"Are you okay, Yuffie?" Tifa asked her friend with concern on her face, while Sephiroth handed her napkins as he was closer to the dispenser.

"I'm fine, does this mean you two are...together?" she asked them, looking from one to the other, her nose started bleeding harder as she imagined how they would look making love together with Tifa's black hair mingling with his unusual pale silver, both already were visually stunning but together, it would be a thing of extreme beauty. Tifa was pale, but an average pale whereas, he practically had Albinism. So skin on skin they would look…..

"Yuffie, your nose is getting worse, here take the napkin dispenser. Are you sure you getting enough iron in your diet? In answer to your question; we are together at present" Sephiroth said, wondering about her question, Tifa was clearly sitting beside him. Obviously they were sitting together until he left.

"That's wonderful" Yuffie said, while feeling dread at what their friends would say.

"Well, I must go, thank you for the…..that. I thank you for the drink and this should more than cover all three" he said, handing her some money and lightly touching the back of her hand. For people that had known Sephiroth in the past, they would have been frozen in shock at this simple touch, for Sephiroth to do this, was the equivalent of another man stealing a toe curling kiss from a woman in a very public and very inappropriate place.

"Take my card, it has my PHS phone number on it if you need another massage" she said.

"Massage! That's _all_ you were doing?" Yuffie cried in disappointment.

"Yes, what did you think we were doing?" Tifa asked her and Sephiroth quirked one of his fine silver eyebrows at her questioningly.

"Nothing" Yuffie said, gulping down her drink and blushing under the inquisitive gaze of the brunette and silverette.

THE END


End file.
